


death looked me in the eyes with a friendly face

by huntressed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND I COULDN'T NOT WRITE ABOUT IT, Angst, Gen, I'm so sorry, a fic i made for that "good one james" scene in order of the phoenix, anyways here's me signing up for emotional torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/huntressed
Summary: And in that moment, Harry looked so much like James that Sirius forgot that his best friend had already died in the hands of the Dark Lord.





	death looked me in the eyes with a friendly face

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I have been re-watching the Harry Potter movies seeing as my laptop is broken and I've yet to get a new one. I'm using my mum's for now (and I hope she'll never find this emotional mess of a drabble I made.) And upon watching the scene in the Department of Mysteries in the fifth movie, I knew I had to write this down. It's not as long as I usually do, however, lengthening this fic feels so wrong and unsatisfying. I had to leave it at that. Again, sorry if this hurts you in any way.

**SPELLS WERE HITTING THEM EVERY SECOND.** Both Sirius and Harry were deflecting all these spells with careful precision. Sirius made sure that no spell came towards Harry, for he valued his godson’s life more than his own. It’s what James would have done – if they were still alive and with them until this very moment.

                The Death Eaters were fairly furious, as they should be, upon the breaking of the prophecy. From what Sirius could conjure up in his thoughts, these ticks would be punished as soon as Voldemort knew of what had happened. It only gave him a sense of satisfaction and newfound arrogance.

                Voldemort never getting the prophecy filled Sirius Black with pride. Motivating him to block every single spell the git Lucius Malfoy was throwing at him. All for the Order – All for Harry.

                Another spell came towards him which he only deflected before shooting another spell, but not without shooting a sideways glance at his dueling partner. And in that moment, Harry looked so much like James that Sirius forgot that his best friend had already died in the hands of the Dark Lord.

                “Good one James!” He spoke with glee.

                He didn’t notice how Harry stopped dead in his tracks for quite a while before he knocked out Lucius Malfoy with another spell.

                He didn’t notice Bellatrix Lestrange a few feet from them.

                He didn’t hear his own cousin saying the spell that was about to wipe him off the face of the Earth.

                He didn’t notice until all he could see was his best friend.


End file.
